herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jacqui Briggs
Jacqueline Sonya "Jacqui" Briggs is a heroine in the Mortal Kombat series, who made her debut in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. She also as one of the main protagonists in Mortal Kombat X video game. Appearance Jacqui is a slender woman with brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair which she keeps in cornrows and small ponytail. Her civilian attire as depicted in the comic consist of a white t-shirt with black pants or purple shorts. In the game proper, Jacqui wears full military camouflage under standard body armor with the Special Forces insignia on it, and a utility belt around her waist. Knee pads line her knees and she wears mechanical powered gauntlets on both her arms, reminiscent of her father's mechanical arms. Combat characteristics Jacqui is a trained Junior grade Olympic boxer, able to go toe-to-toe with Cassie and knock a grown man unconscious with her bare hands. She uses a pair of electronic gauntlets that greatly enhance her physical strenght and can fire plasma energy, shotgun rounds or rockets depending on her variation. The gauntlets are used in both of her fatalities. She also uses a submachine gun in her Full Auto variation. Signature Moves *'X-Ray Move:' Jacqui uppercuts her opponet and as he/she falls down, she delivers a barrage of punches to the ribs, breaking them one by one. She then delivers a punch to the jaw, obliterating it and uppercutting the opponent once again. Finally she lunges up to her opponent and delivers a punch to the spine, snapping it. (MKX) Fatalities *'Blown Out:' Jacqui rips off the sides of the waist of the opponent. She then burrows her powered gauntlets and uses the shotgun in it to blast the opponent's insides with enough force to completely shoot the opponent's back off, and part of the skull. (MKX) *'Fist Pump:' Jacqui violently grabs her opponent by the throat, breaking their neck slightly which causes the opponent to kneel on the ground. Jacqui then reels her arm back with so much leverage that the ensuring punch causes a gaping hole through the opponent's head. She slowly reels her hand out as his/her face is completely decimated. (MKX) Storyline Mortal Kombat X Comic Jacqui makes her first appearance in Raiden's visions, training with her father, Jax Briggs. Jacqui spars with her friend Cassie Cage in her father's condo, and while Jacqui is able to land the first blow, she is knocked off her feet when Cassie manages to pull off her father's Shadow Kick. When Jacqui points out that Cassie broke one of her father's trophies, Cassie is dismissive before going on a rant about her mother's overbearing strictness. Jacqui offers Cassie a comforting hand before asking Cassie if that was why she ran away from her mother, though Cassie bitterly notes that Sonya probably hasn't noticed. Later that night, the girls arrive at a 21-and-over club, though Jacqui is nervous about getting caught, fearing she may be kicked out of her training camp as well as her father finding out. Cassie easily calms her friend and impresses Jacqui by slipping the bouncer at the door some money to allow them in. Jacqui is further excited when she sees that Cassie has brought her to what appears to be an MMA club, and eagerly watches the two female fighters go at it while Cassie heads off to sign up. Jacqui's excitement turns to horror when she sees one of the fighters kill the other and she hurriedly races to find Cassie. Jacqui tries to convince Cassie that the tournament is actually a deathmatch, but her friend remains unconvinced. Until the announcer confirms Jacqui's words and two bouncers suddenly grab the girls, throwing Cassie in the cage to fight the deadly cryomancer Frost while holding Jacqui back. Jacqui can only watch as Cassie is pummeled mercilessly by Frost and pleads with her to get up. When Cassie manages to knock Frost out but refuses to finish her, Jacqui has a gun pointed at her head to force Cassie to finish Frost off. When the Black Dragon members Jarek and Tasia arrive, Jacqui manages to use the distraction to beat the bouncer holding her hostage unconscious before lifting his keys to the cage. Freeing Cassie, Jacqui urges her to hurry while her friend asks for help carrying Frost out as well. The two escape with Frost into a back alley, and as the two girls try to catch their breath they are followed by the Black Dragons. When they run again, Jacqui gives Cassie her phone on request, shocked when Cassie seemingly takes a selfie, only for her friend to explain she's leaving a trail. The two girls then run headfirst into a portal for Outworld. Jacqui is revealed to be a captive of Black Dragon forces alongside Cassie. Cassie stages an escape, much to Jacqui's hesitance, but while Cassie attempts to knock one of their captors out, both girls are knocked unconscious by an eye beam from Kano. Jacqui's unconscious body is carried by a Black Dragon soldier, who is killed by arriving Red Dragon soliders led by Mavado, who demands the girls. While the Black and Red Dragon heatedly debate possession over them, Jacqui tells Cassie to start running when the fighting starts, hoping to use the distraction to their advantage. When the clans start battling, Jacqui and Cassie get up and prepare to run when Erron Black frees them from their bonds, promising them a way out if they agree to fight. Jacqui complies- and punches Black across the jaw. Jacqui pummels Erron Black into submission in fury for her and Cassie's kidnapping at his hands but she is punched off of him by Kano. Cassie helps Jacqui up and gives her one of the fallen soldier's rifles. After Kano absconds with the Portal Stone and leaves Erron Black to be cut down by Mavado, Jacqui and Cassie open fire on the Red Dragons, though fail to hit Mavado, using up all their ammo in the process. Mavado attacks the girls but Jacqui catches him a hold, allowing Cassie to shatter his kneecap with a kick. Jacqui orders Cassie to finish him and Cassie executes Mavado with one of his own swords. The girls are still captured by the Red Dragon and brought to Shang Tsung's Island before Reiko and the chaos cleric, Havik. Jacqui is forced to fight Skarlet while Havik and a chained Cassie is forced to watch. Jacqui is forced completely on the defensive and overwhelmed by Skarlet, who knocks her out with a single blow to the jaw. Jacqui's unconscious body is chained up to a wall by Skarlet afterwards. Later, Skarlet would inflict a wound on Jacqui's arm with one of the Kamidogu, enslaving Jacqui to the Blood Code. Jacqui would then attack and subdue Cassie in her prison cell, telling Cassie that they're saved, as Skarlet will free them with the Blood Code. Jacqui then holds Cassie in place, allowing Skarlet to stab her with a Kamidogu and enslave her to the Blood Code as well. Jacqui joined with a Blood Code corrupted Cassie, Skarlet, and Reiko in confronting Kotal Kahn and Cassie's parents on the beach of Shang Tsung's Island. In her corrupted state, Jacqui greeted Johnny and Sonya by saying they probably spent more time arguing than looking for her and Cassie before declaring they were saved by the Blood Code. As Kotal's forces and Reiko's forces faced each other on the beach, Sonya tried to reach out to Cassie, but her daughter only rebuffed her words. Jacqui told Sonya of all the times Cassie complained about being ignored by her mother and how sick of it she was before both girls attacked, Cassie going for Sonya while Jacqui focused on Johnny Cage. Jacqui furiously attacked Johnny while asking if her father was hiding on his farm, before mockingly bemoaning having a coward for a father. Johnny easily knockes Jacqui down, and understood that the Blood Code was allowing someone to possess Jacqui, not just corrupt, and was going on about whoever it was doing a bad job when Jacqui lands a punch on his jaw, angrily saying that Cages never know when to shut up. Jacqui keeps fighting Johnny and both witness Mileena and the Tarkata hordes arrival to the island. Jacqui continues to dominate her battle with Johnny, who refuses to fight back out of fear of harming her. Jacqui has Johnny pinned down in a chokehold, ordering him to die when she is knocked off by an energy blast from Sonya. Jacqui sneers at Johnny as Sonya explains the Blood Code has given the girls super-strength, but her laughing is cut short when Johnny decides to stop holding back, easily knocking her off her feet with a single Shadow Kick. Jacqui would later witness Raiden's arrival, and the corrupted thunder god would knock all fighters out with a rain of red lightning bolts, the god enslaved to the Blood Code as well. Jacqui stands by Havik as Raiden attacks Kotal Kahn, Mileena, and their forces with his lightning. She later joins Havik, Cassie, and Raiden in participating the ritual to turn Reiko into the Blood God. During the ritual, Jacqui stabs Reiko with two of the Kamdiogu and witnesses him become the Blood God of prophecy. Jacqui stands with Cassie and Raiden as Reiko basks in his newfound godhood, killing and devouring a hundred of Mileena's Tarkata and Kotal Kahn's troops as tributes to himself. When Reiko's body begins to tear itself apart, Jacqui speaks in union with Cassie and Raiden to remind the general that the Blood Code only gives power through suffering, and watches as Havik murders Reiko in a gruesome fashion before ripping Shinnok's amulet from his corpse. Jacqui is present as Havik tests the amulet's power on some Shokan scouts spying on them, and accompanies Havik and Cassie to the beach to watch as the chaos cleric attack's Queen Sheeva's ship. When the ship explodes, Jacqui and Cassie share a high five, and shortly return to the throne room, where Jacqui takes up one of the Kamidogu and holds it over the bound Johnny Cage. At Havik's bidding, Jacqui stabs Johnny, enslaving him to Havik's will. Before Havik can drain Ermac of his souls to empower Shinnok's amulet, Takeda Takahashi arrives, cutting off Havik's hand that holds the amulet with his new whips. Jacqui charges for Takeda with Cassie by her side, mockingly asking when the last time Takeda played with someone his own age. Jacqui's attacks are dodged by Takeda, and she is knocked out when Takeda throws Cassie into Jacqui and gets both girls in a submission hold. Jacqui regains conscious before D'Vorah arrives with reinforcements from Outworld, greeting the fighters as Havik speaks through. Jacqui joins with Cassie in battling Kintaro, uppercutting the Shokan while Cassie lands a punch to his groin. Jacqui continues to battle Kintaro alongside Cassie, and when they are joined by Sonya, Jacqui helps restrain the Tigar champion, allowing Sonya to rip his head off and murder him. Moments later, Jacqui, Cassie, and Sonya are freed from the Blood Code and Havik's control. Upon regaining control of herself, Jacqui notes how ill she feels, and after the fighters convene together, Jacqui stands with Cassie and her father Johnny Cage. As Sonya talks with Cassie, a despondent Jacqui says her father will never let her leave home again after what she's been through, and though her uncle Johnny poorly tries to cheer her up, Jacqui is quick to tell him he isn't. Jacqui's spirits are lifted when Cassie returns to her and Johnny as the three embrace. Jacqui returns to her family's farm a week later, and while at first believing her father is never going to let her leave home again, she is surprised when her father presents her with a handgun and tells her he's going to teach her how to use one. Though Jacqui is overjoyed, she is confused, remembering Jax would only let her learn if she joined Special Forces. Jax admits this, though admits that was when he thought he could protect her single-handedly. Jacqui then admits her own mistakes, confessing that she and Cassie had hurt and killed people, and that there were times when she felt like quitting, giving up hope, and just dying, but she embraces her father as she tells him she remembered that he had never quit and came back from hell itself and so now she refuses to quit for his sake. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) Jacqui is a part of a small Special Forces team led by her friend Cassie Cage, alongside Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin. After a training exercise where they battle Sub-Zero, the group heads to Outworld, where they resolve the civil war between Kotal Kahn and Mileena. After apprehending Mileena and recovering Shinnok's amulet, they are imprisoned by Kotal Kahn, but they escape with the use of Takeda's telepathy. After Shinnok is freed, Jacqui pilots the team's aircraft as they attempt to reach the Sky Temple before he corrupts the Jinsei. She is forced to make an emergency landing in the Dead Woods. Takeda, who has been flirting with Jacqui for much of the mission, finally gets a positive response from her when he says the woods remind him of his childhood. En route to the Sky Temple, the team is intercepted by Kotal Kahn's forces, who believe they worked with D'Vorah to steal Shinnok's amulet. She battles Reptile, who has spit in Takeda's eyes, and saves her friend's eyesight by washing his eyes with water. Takeda calls her beautiful. Their intimate moment is interrupted by Kahn's warriors and Ermac, who promises to destroy Jacqui as he destroyed Jax's arms. Jacqui defeats the construct, avenging her father's maiming. Jacqui then defeats Ferra & Torr and Kotal Kahn in turn, but the team is surrounded. They are rescued by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, and proceed to the Sky Temple. There, Jacqui and Takeda are wounded by Kitana, but insist they can fight off the revenants while Cassie and Kung Jin chase after Shinnok. They are successful in holding off Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Sindel until the crisis is averted, and promise to go on a relaxing date somewhere safe -- preferably poolside. Quotes Gallery 1774055_orig-1-.jpg|Cassie Cage with her father and team Mortal-Kombat-X-Jacqueline-Briggs-1-.jpg|Jacqui catches Takeda's eye Kung_jin_2_by_doodler95-d8jpu3p-1-.png|Jacqui, Takeda, Cassie and Kung Jin fight the Lin Kuei Jacqui_e_Kuai.png|Jacqui fights Sub-Zero Mortal-Kombat-X-Story-Gets-Detailed-in-New-Video-474464-2-1-.jpg|Cassie Cage along with Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs and Takeda Takahashi MKX-Story-PV-1-.jpg|Jacqui and team in Outworld Cassie2015.jpg Cassiemkx.jpg Takedamkx0.jpg 4-1-.png|Jacqui and team in the VTOL Jacqui6.jpg Jacqui88.jpg Cassie70.jpg Kitana100.jpg Takeda_Takahashi77.jpg Takeda_e_Jacqui.jpg|Takeda and Jacqui Bgnd 063.png|Cassie Cage, Sonya Blade, Jacqui Briggs and Jax Briggs on Kombat Kard Background in Mortal Kombat X. Cassie Friend ships2015-04-23 23-21-40-1.png|Jacqui Briggs is one Cassie Cage's online friends. Trivia *Jacqui is the only member of her team not to possess any supernatural abilities or items. *Jacqui is the first Mortal Kombat X character to have more than six Brutalities. In her case, she has seven. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Military Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Families Category:Fighter Category:Controversial Category:Master Combatants Category:Bond Protector Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Normal Badass Category:Pure Good Category:Loyal Category:Ingenue Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Strategists Category:Independent Category:Determinators Category:Patriots Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Destructive Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martyr Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Envious Category:One-Man Army Category:Sympathetic